The tiger's love and the wolf's betrayal
by WolfHeart12246
Summary: Leah, seth, and jake come across to shape shifters that will change their lives forever, but is this for good or for worse? will these pups tear the family apart or pull them closer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:the shape-shifter's children

Leah's P.O.V.

I was running patrol with Jake and Seth, when I smelt blood. With Jake and Seth at my heels I followed the stench. Right where the newborn battle was, was a lynx, with a wolf and tiger cub at her side. The lynx was torn up from battle and told Seth and Leah "take care of them they are the hope for all shape shifters." And with that her knees buckled and she died. Me and Seth went to get the cubs and wondered if they were shape shifters. Suddenly where the wolf cub was, there was a little girl with black hair that faded out into a white and she had a wolf head necklace. Also she was naked in the middle of winter. Just the tiger, witch was a Siberian tiger, turned into a little boy with white hair with black streaks. He also had a necklace but with a tiger head. Damn it we're gonna have to carry them back now, I thought with a snarl. " No you won't "said a voice. I turned around to where I heard the voice and saw the little girl awake and helping the boys stand up." I'm Gwendolyn but you could call me Gwen. That idiot over here is Chase," Said the girl. I just realized how much she looked like*wince* lily *wince*. Hanna, Colt, Randal, and Anita still live with me." Come on children we'll take you somewhere safe and we won't let anything happen to you." Said Jake reassuringly. And this is how this tail, I mean tale begins.

_Somewhere in Russia_

"The moon is telling me a prophecy" said Lucinda. The prophecy is this:

_The wolf's betrayal,_

_Feed by hatred of blood,_

_Will go to the cold ones palace,_

_And through the necklace,_

_Shall find peace with the moon,_

_Before the final sacrifice,_

_To bring back a lost one_

Well, that would be a terrible fate for anyone to have, Lucinda thought.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:Surprises, betrayals, lies, oh my!

Hanna's P.O.V.

The girl, Gwen, looks just like lily. Her and Chase are about to months old so they are about 5 years old in human years. They're perfect at shifting forms but we wonder what Chase is. He is not a werewolf but that lynx said he was something that would save ALL shape shifters. I was on babysitting duty so I had to watch the twerps. They've been here about a month and Gwen likes Lily's old clothes and Chase likes Colts old clothes. While I was daydreaming about all of this Chase turned into a lion cub and Gwen turned into a fox cub. Unluckily I had patrol with _sash. _He was _sooooo_

mean to us when he first came and we couldn't hurt him at all. He was the one who caused lily's death and my "death". The children (Gwen and Chase) don't like him and are scared of him and don't trust him. Ever since him and Penny moved in its been chaos.

_One month later_

I finally look chase in the eye and I imprint on him and he must have to because he was staring at me lovingly. I glanced at Gwen and she looked horrorstruck. "Come on Chase let's leave," she said scared of what just happened." No I'm staying." He said. She turned to me when I smiled "What did you do to him!" she snarled shifting to her wolf form in one move. I growled and shifted into my wolf form too. 'Thanks Hanna for going wolf,' she thought' if you want my true name go to the volturi that is where I will be hiding.' And with that a flash of white grabbed her and pulled her away. But I saw whom it as perfectly. It was Alec Volturi.

Chase P.O.V.

My sister gone, because of the volturi. I shifted and let out a mournful cry. Everyone shifted and joined in, even the vampires. I saw glimpses of memories, of a girl who looked like Gwen, standing over sash's corpse, how he turned family against family, how HE caused her death. I turned to him and growled. "You don't deserve to howl mutts' I thought to them, and sash, he perked up' I hate you, go to your human forms, all of you, you don't deserve to mourn a true shape shifter. ' What do you mean Chase, tell us' Jake commanded. I sighed and shifted to my human form. " A true shape shifter is a werewolf with a second chance at life," I said " I was one called Chance and my sister was one that started with a L, the only way to kill them is to know their true name." I said, when everyone started to go pack. 'well this is gonna be a fun trip' I thought as I went to pack. I wonder if they know a werewolf who's name started with a L.


	3. AN

**Dear readers,**

**I'm really sorry but I haven't had time to get on the computer. Please forgive me!**


End file.
